


Scene Two

by Zara_Rose



Series: Random Scenes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Rose/pseuds/Zara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna stops by Tyler's dorm room when he isn't feeling well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Two

**SCENE TWO**

She stopped in front of the simple metal door, identical to the others in the hall save for the number marking it as room 403. Anna brought up her hand to rap on the door, hesitated, then knocked softly. She didn’t want to wake him, but she was concerned for his health. Tyler had left class abruptly earlier that day, leaving behind his books and jacket. When he hadn’t returned by the end of class, she gathered them with her own things, intending to return them later in the day. The door opened quietly, and his roommate, Doug, stepped out into the hall.

“I brought his things,” Anna said, holding up the notebook and jacket.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” Doug, also a friend of hers, replied.

“How is he?”

“Not good. He’s sleeping on the couch right now, but he really doesn’t look right.”

“What happened exactly?” she asked, concern etched on her face.

“I’m not sure. I was studying for the quiz tomorrow when he came back. I’m not even sure how he managed to get himself back here; he could barely stand. Um, if you don’t mind, I have a few errands to run off-campus. Will you stay with him, just until I get back?” Doug asked.

“Sure, I’ll stay. Do you mind if I study your notes for tomorrow, Doug?”

“Help yourself,” Doug chuckled. He reached around the corner for his keys, then slid back out into the hallway. “I shouldn’t be much longer than an hour or so.”

“That’s fine. I’m in no hurry.” As Doug walked away, Anna slipped into the darkened room, closing the door behind her. She could see Tyler stretched out on the couch under his lofted bed. Walking closer, Anna noticed that he was shivering slightly, goose bumps dotting his arms. Anna pulled down the heavy afghan blanket that was draped haphazardly across the foot of his bed. She gently covered Tyler’s athletic frame, bringing the blanket all the way up to his shoulders.


End file.
